


Explain the Marauders (Who the hell are they?)

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Comedy, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, Parody, Plothole Fill, Questioning, Reviews, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In summer 2004 after the release of the Prisoner of Azkaban movie, there was a huge complaint among the fandom about the lack of Marauders in the Shrieking Shack scene. Tons of important exposition was missing! The scene went by in 5 minutes! People who only watch the movies were confused! So I wrote this filk in response to the tune of Christina Aguilera's "Come On Over" (another annoying 90s song, so that everyone could easily sing it at the movie theater)</p><p>Who the hell are they?<br/>Seems like you guys might know<br/>You won't explain it though<br/>You're ruining the story<br/>Just explain it now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explain the Marauders (Who the hell are they?)

**Author's Note:**

> When I filked this in July 2004, I used the "clean" version of Christina Aguilera's "Come On Over." It more or less still fits if you listen to the "dirty" version, but most of the verses are a little off.

**HARRY**  
Just explain it, explain the Marauders  
Just explain it, explain the Marauders  
Just explain it, explain the Marauders  
Just explain it, explain the Marauders  
  
Lupin, Sirius, I am totally confused (yes I am)  
Fred and George gave me this map, and so by me it's been used (oh yeah)  
Lupin, that night you took the map away  
You said with it that you could watch my way  
So then why do you know just how to work this map?  
So do you know  
  
Who the hell are they?  
Who are those Marauders?  
Who the hell are they?  
Just why should we bother?  
Who the hell are they?  
Seems like you guys might know  
You won't explain it though  
You're ruining the story  
Just explain it now!  
  
Just explain it, explain the Marauders  
Just explain it, explain the Marauders  
  
Hey now what's the point of us being in this Shack? (what's it mean?)  
Lupin, when you got in here, how'd you do it without scratch?  
Why does Snape hate you two guys and my dad?  
And me, so just what is it that got him so mad?  
And my Patronus, why should I care it is a stag?  
I wanna know  
  
Who the hell are they?  
Who are those Marauders?  
Who the hell are they?  
Just why should we bother?  
Who the hell are they?  
Seems like you guys might know  
You won't explain it though  
You're ruining the story  
Just explain it now  
  
Just explain it, explain the Marauders  
Just explain it, explain the Marauders  
Just explain it, explain the Marauders  
Just explain it, explain the Marauders  
Just explain it  
  
Hey now and why did three  
Become Animagi?  
Wait, you didn't say that-at-at-aah-aat!  
  
Who the hell are they?  
Who the hell are they?  
Oh, just why should we bother?  
Who the hell are they?  
Seems like you guys might know  
You won't explain it though  
You're ruining the story so  
Just it explain it now  
  
Who the hell are they?  
Ohhh, who?  
Who the hell are they?  
Just why should we bother?  
Who the hell are they?  
Seems like you guys might know  
You won't explain it though  
You're ruining the story so  
Just explain it now!


End file.
